


The Start of Something

by casualhibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhibiscus/pseuds/casualhibiscus
Summary: What if Kabuto had grown up a Konoha ninja alongside Orochimaru? How would things have been different?(A canon-divergent, pre-series story told through a series of semi-chronological snapshots.)





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon-divergent, pre-series story in which Kabuto grows up in Konoha at the same time as Orochimaru. It's told through a series of semi-chronological snapshots, and includes several original characters; most notably, Kabuto's genin teammates and squad instructor, who will be appearing in later chapters.
> 
> I don't know how long this piece is going to be, but I do hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave a comment if you do - and thanks so much for reading! ❤

_oOo_

“Please,” Orochimaru whispered urgently, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “Not you, too.”

The young boy knelt on the ground just off of Konoha’s main road, his face wrought with anguish. In his hands lay a small, white snake, bleeding heavily and gasping for air. ‘Shiro,’ as Orochimaru called him, had been his only comfort in the wake of his parents’ death, and now the poor creature had been nearly torn to shreds - the likely work of a hawk. But while Shiro had somehow managed to escape, his death was surely imminent - and Orochimaru didn’t think he could handle another loss.

At the sound of rapid footsteps approaching, Orochimaru glanced up to see a bespectacled, silver-haired boy rushing towards him. The boy knelt down beside him, looking closely at Shiro with deep concern.

“Can I see him?” he asked gently. Without waiting for an answer, the boy gingerly pressed his hands to the snake, palms glowing blue with chakra. In a matter of seconds, the creature’s once life-threatening wounds were nothing more than smears of dried blood on his otherwise healthy skin.

Shiro wriggled happily in Orochimaru’s arms, full of renewed life and vigor. Orochimaru stared at the snake incredulously, before looking up at the boy with an equally marvelling gaze.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly, unsure of how else to express his gratitude and astonishment.

“No problem!” the silver-haired boy chirped, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

It occured to Orochimaru that perhaps it was.

“My name’s Kabuto,” the boy offered. “What’s yours?”

“My name’s Orochimaru,” came the reply. “And this,” he said, gesturing towards the snake, “is Shiro.”

“Pleased to meet you both!” Kabuto replied cheerfully. “Oh, hang on one second!” he added, before getting up and running over to where a woman wearing similar glasses was waiting for him.

Orochimaru stood up himself, brushing the dirt off his yukata and holding Shiro close to his chest.

A few moments later Kabuto returned, smiling brightly.

“Would you like to come over for lunch?” he asked. “My mom says it’s okay if I invite a friend.”

 _Friend,_ Orochimaru thought, a faint smile painting his lips.

“I’d like that very much.”

_oOo_

_All right,_ Kabuto thought to himself, combing out his hair and tying on his best yukata, _This is it!_

It had taken years for him to work up the nerve, but today was the day he would finally confess his feelings to Orochimaru.

Sure, he had had plenty of opportunities to do so - the two had been fast friends since they were children, after all. Despite ending up on separate genin teams, they had still managed to stay close through the years and spend the majority of their free time together.

But, as intelligent and skillful as he was a ninja, Kabuto lacked the same degree of confidence and determination in his personal life. It had always been hard for him to make friends, and having Orochimaru come into his life was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Kabuto had always worried that expressing a desire for the two to be together might jeopardize everything they already had.

Still, he and Orochimaru were both 16 now, and having kept quiet on the subject of romance for all these years seemed, to Kabuto, quite long enough.

With a bouquet of purple roses in his arms and a sense of purpose in his heart, Kabuto set out to express his feelings once and for all.

But, as he raised his hand to knock on Orochimaru’s door, both of Orochimaru’s teammates suddenly appeared beside him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Tsunade insisted.

Kabuto gulped, heart racing and face flushed. _How did they know I’d be here?! Are they going to try to stop me from confessing?!_

It was then that Kabuto noticed several Konoha police officers approaching. To his horror, they, too, asked him to step aside, as they began to plaster Orochimaru’s door with “Do Not Cross” tape.

“What the hell’s going on?!” Kabuto whispered urgently, as he and and his peers were promptly ushered off the scene.

“I don’t think he knows yet,” Jiraiya said, addressing Tsunade specifically.

“No, I don’t think he does,” she replied softly, before speaking up and addressing Kabuto directly.

“Orochimaru is... missing.”

There was a heavy pause, while none of the three spoke.

Finally, Kabuto interjected, _“Missing?_ What are you guys talking about?!” He tried not to let a rising sense of panic creep into his voice.

“We think he may have left the village,” Jiraiya clarified, after clearing his throat awkwardly. “Permanently.”

Kabuto’s entire body went numb. “But that- That’s not- He can’t-!”

“He’s a Missing-Nin, Kabuto.” Tsunade’s voice broke as she covered her face to hide her tears. Jiraiya placed an arm on her shoulder in sympathy, his expression equally distraught.

Kabuto hung his head in despair, the reality of the situation sinking in.

Unexpectedly, Tsunade reached out and pulled both men close to her, as she continued to weep.

It wasn’t long before all three of them were shedding tears, as the rose petals from Kabuto’s bouquet drifted gently to the ground.

_oOo_

“Wait for me, Orochimaru,” Kabuto whispered, as he set out into the night. The whole village may have written his friend off as a traitor, but he knew better than that. Orochimaru had been taken against his will, and Kabuto would set out to prove that - even if it cost him his life. 


End file.
